


Super Fun Time Part 2

by pepsicola



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicola/pseuds/pepsicola
Summary: How did the boys react to the revelation of Cartman and Butters' relationship?





	1. Video 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, like, this is kind of a branch-off from chapter nineteen of Loving Him Was Red, but otherwise it's a stand-alone.

“Dude, Cartman posted something on his story,” Stan said, laying on his stomach on his bed. He held his phone in front of him, staring at Cartman’s Instagram icon of him using two fingers to pull down the skin under his eyes, exposing the red veins and his mismatched irises—the left brown, the right violet. A ring of orange fading into pink circled it.

Kyle flopped down beside his super best friend. “So? He’s always posting shit on his story.” He rolled his eyes, thinking of the godforsaken fan page Cartman made of him and Stan back in sixth grade for petty revenge. Somehow, it was still up and running, with over two thousand followers. But the fat boy’s Tweek and Craig fan page had just reached ten thousand followers a week ago, so maybe they got lucky.

“Yeah, but we haven’t seen him at all today. Should we watch it?” Stan asked.

Kenny squeezed himself between the boys. “Hell yeah. What if it’s important?”

“Since when does Cartman do anything important?” Kyle said.

“True.”

Stan pressed on Cartman’s icon. The frame of the video, taken an hour ago, starts off shaking, zoomed in on the logo of Super Phun Thyme as the person recording (Cartman) walks. “Excited?” he asks.

The frame pans to the right, centering on Butters walking beside Cartman. Butters looks over the camera to Cartman. “I guess.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the shot of Butters. Kenny voiced his thoughts by saying, “What’s Leo doing there?”

The video gets another shot of the Super Phun Thyme sign before it cuts off.


	2. Picture 2

The next thing was a picture of Cartman playing some retro arcade game inside, still posted an hour ago. It’s taken from the side, more displaying Cartman’s profile and the pixely screen of the game. Cartman’s finger is blurred as he jabs at a red button, maneuvering the joystick in his right hand, also blurred. The boys squint at the video game screen. Cartman’s on his last life, which explains his twisted-up expression of anger. At the bottom left corner, there’s a GIF of a shaking chihuahua with its teeth bared, with another GIF of the sparkly blue words “Bite Me” underneath. That kind of gives away who took the picture, aside from the fact that Butters is the only one with Cartman that the boys know of from the previous video.

Kyle scoffed. “Well, isn’t that typical of him.”

Stan asked, “Who? Cartman or Butters?”

“Cartman. Look at his face.”

“Seriously, though. Why’s Leo with Cartman, and how did we not know about this?” Kenny wondered.

“Maybe because they’ve been missing all day?” Stan pointed out. He swiped down on the picture, sending him back to the homescreen of his Instagram. He pointed to the time. “It’s almost six.”

Kyle glanced out Stan’s window at the sun, just beginning to sink. “Put on the next one.”


	3. Video 3

The third video was the most recent, posted only thirty minutes ago. It’s dim, but lasers and patterned lights occasionally light up the wall and floor, making things more stark. Overhead, speakers blast Avril Lavigne’s “What the Hell.” People skate around.

Suddenly, Butters skates into view, mouthing the words to the song. Then his voice picks up as he sings,

“ _All my life I been good, but now_

 _I’m thinking what the hell…_ ”

Cartman recording snickers. Butters skates back out of sight, but Cartman, probably also on roller skates, follows. Butters spins in a circle. When he’s facing Cartman, he points to him, still singing.

“What the hell, Butters?” Cartman says. His tone has a tone of light teasing, which is unusual for him.

“ _If you love me, i_ _f you hate me_

_You can’t save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I been good, but now_

_Whoa-oa-o-a what the hell?_ ”

The video is cut off during Cartman’s “Pfft!”

Stan was sent back to his feed automatically. A picture of Clyde in too-short red tennis shorts with the word “Spicy” on the ass is the latest thing. Cartman’s brother had his hands on his hips, his legs apart, straightening out the word.

“That’s it?” Stan asked. “What the fuck is _that_ about?”

Kenny reached out and double tapped on Clyde’s post before refreshing the page. It only sent Cartman’s icon away. “Hm,” he said. “At least now we know where they’ve been. Kinda. They’ve only been there for a little over an hour, as far as we know.”

“I… I don’t understand what’s going on,” Kyle said.

“None of us do,” Stan said, turning off his phone. “Let’s do something. I’m bored.”


	4. Picture 4

The three soon-to-be sixteen-year-olds waited two hours before going back onto Instagram, on Kyle’s account this time. To their luck, Cartman’s icon had another orange-pink circle around it. Kyle opened it with Kenny and Stan at his sides. Immediately, the first thing they all noticed wasn’t the picture, but the song. “Milkshake” by Kelis that blasted from Kyle’s phone.

Then they noticed the picture of Butters sipping on a chocolate milkshake piled with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a bright red cherry. Two straws stick out the top, one of which between Butters’ pursed lips. Butters sits at the opposite end of the booth, looking down at the milkshake rather than Cartman.

“Ugh,” Stan groaned.

“What?” Kyle asked.

Stan pointed to the top left of the screen. Next to Cartman’s username, they saw that it was posted ten minutes ago.

“Damn. I just wanna know what’s happening. Cartman’s stories are never this interesting,” Kenny said.

“Agreed,” Kyle muttered as the picture disappeared.


	5. Picture 5

Another hour passed since the boys last checked Cartman’s Instagram stories. All three of their phones started to blow up with text messages and DMs from friends, bringing their attention away from their Netflix show. All of their texts said the same thing. The group chat with Stan’s gang and Craig and Those Guys kept pinging with incoming messages.

Jimmy: **check cartman’s story on instagram !!**

Token: **kyle, stan, kenny. Have you seen Cartman’s story?**

Craig: **wtffff!**

Tweek: **why the duck are you guys talking just about cartman? Butters is involved too!!**

Tweek: **fuck****

“Dude, what the hell is going on?” Stan asked, already pulling up Instagram.

A cold chill ran down Kyle’s spine. “I don’t like how Tweek mentions how Butters is also involved in… whatever they did.”

“Hurry up, come here!” Stan exclaimed. His friends crowded around him, staring at his screen.

“I don’t get it,” Kenny said. “It’s literally just Cartman taking a selfie over Butters.”

He was right. Cartman has laser tag gear on, his tongue between his teeth, nose scrunched up. Behind his head is Butters’ fallen body, the light on his breastplate dimmed. Butters eyes are open, looking unamused with Cartman and almost fed up.


	6. Video 6

The following image was nothing out of the ordinary. It’s just a warbly video of Cartman slamming his car into Butters’ at the bumper cars rink.

Butters only shrieks at the jarring motion, and Cartman only cackles. There’s nothing that brings up their friends’ reasons for spamming messages.

Butters retaliates by spinning his steering wheel and crashing into Cartman with a fierce expression.

The video was taken fifteen minutes ago.


	7. Video 7

The group chat kept blowing up. Stan left Instagram to get rid of some of his notifications. When the chat opened, more messages continued to stream in.

Craig: **cartman and butters, we need a fucking explanation.**

Jimmy: **i would have never seen that coming.**

Token: **where’s Clyde?**

Clyde: **here**

Token: **did you know about this?**

Craig: **answer Clyde.**

Tweek: **aiajckakxn**

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Stan wondered.

Kenny slapped his arm. “We’ll find out if you quit reading the messages and go back to Instagram.”

“Why do I feel like this is Cartman’s whole plan? To attract attention?” Kyle sighed.

It was a video. Butters is recording, only a corner of his face showing as he lays on his side. It’s some of his forehead and hair, his good right eye, and his cheekbone in frame. The camera is mostly angled up at Cartman, jumping up and down in a striped blue and orange bounce house. They seem to be the only people inside it. Butters’ form jerks with Cartman’s bouncing, and so does the phone. Cartman's mumbling the song playing. His eyes fall to Butters below him. He drops down to his knees and bends over him. The top of his hat fills up most of the frame. There’s a sound of Butters giggling, but then it cuts off.

Kyle blinked at the screen, returned back to Stan’s feed. “What just happened?”

Stan switched back to messages, typing: **we watched the latest one when they’re in the bounce house. Why r u all freaking out??**

Token replied first: **what does it look like they did?**

Stan: **i dunno. That’s y we’re asking u.**

Craig: **to tweek and me it looked like cartman kissed butters.**

Kyle laughed. “What? No.”

He took out his own phone and watched the story. His eyes widened and his grin got wiped away. “Holy shit, it does.”

“Naw,” Kenny said. Then he watched it for himself. “Hm. I stand corrected. It appears so.”

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny traded looks.

“You wouldn’t think…” Stan trailed off.

Kyle and Kenny shrugged.


	8. Picture 8

Desperate for something, _anything_ to explain the video in the bounce house, Kyle refreshed his feed. Instantly, Cartman’s icon popped up at the top of his screen.

Kenny shrieked, “Open it, open it, open it!” while shaking Kyle’s shoulder.

He waved Kenny off. “I will if you let me,” he bit back.

Kyle opened the story.

“Holy fuck,” Stan said.

The picture, posted a minute ago, is of the bottom halves of Cartman and Butters’ faces. Cartman’s lips are pressed to Butters’ cheek, and Butters is smiling with all his teeth. Cartman has his arm around Butters’ shoulders. The picture has a brown tint, and is fairly grainy. A filter, maybe? The words at the bottom of the picture in white read, “2 years.”

Kyle screenshotted the image before it disappeared. He went into his gallery and stared at the picture, knowing it wouldn’t go away. A grin split across his face. “No fucking way,” he chuckled.

The three jumped at the sound of Kyle’s notifications. The group chat was blowing up again. Mostly a bunch of “Holy shit”, “2 years??”, “Clyde!!”, and “Cartman and Butters!”

“Is this real? This can’t be real,” Stan said.

Kyle typed out his own contribution to the group chat: **Cartman, you can’t avoid this forever. I know you’re getting these notifications!**

Neither Butters nor Cartman replied.

Kenny, on his own phone, said, “Guys, everyone’s reposting it on their stories with similar reactions.”

Kyle and Stan peered over his shoulder. He was right. The picture was screenshotted by Craig and Clyde and Bebe and Wendy and a bunch of other people.

Stan’s phone started ringing, playing “SAD!”, his ringtone. He answered it. It was Wendy. “Please tell me you saw Cartman’s story on Instagram,” she said.

“Who hasn’t?” he replied.

“Do you think it’s fake?”

“Hang on, I’m putting you on speaker.”

Stan looked at Kyle, repeating Wendy's question. He shook his head. “Nah. If Cartman wanted attention, he wouldn’t do it like this. You know how he is with insisting he’s not gay.”

Kenny laughed out loud, falling to Stan’s bed. “Not anymore.”

Stan asked Wendy, “What do you think the ‘2 years’ part means?”

“I dunno. I took it as they’ve been together for two years, but that’s not possible, right?” she said.

Kyle said, “There’s no way Cartman can keep a secret for two years.”

Kenny, looking down at his phone, said, “I don’t think so. Craig and Those Guys got Clyde to start talking. And according to Clyde, they _have_ been together since eighth grade, but they kept it secret because Cartman wasn’t comfortable with people knowing yet, and Leo didn’t want his parents to find out. Oh, Jimmy just asked why they chose today to share it with the world… Clyde says because today’s their anniversary.”

“What’s today?” Stan asked.

“September sixth,” Wendy replied.

Kenny saw Kyle’s text to the group chat: **Clyde, how come you didn’t tell anyone about it?**

Clyde: **cuz it’s not my place to tell ppl bout eric’s relationships. that’s his own private thing to share. and if he wasn’t ready for people to know he was into dudes i wouldn’t tell anyone**

Stan continued talking with Wendy, and Kenny typed: **since 8th grade? That’s fucking crazy.**

Craig: **you were right not to tell anyone clyde. I’m still upset about the fact that i couldn’t come out. The asian girls did that for me**

Tweek: **yeah it sucks**

Token: **so cartman and butters are gay?**

Butters: **no i’m bi**

The three phones in the room began to blow up even more with new questions for Butters.

Kyle: **so it’s true?**

Butters: **yep**

Tweek:  **WE BEEN KNEW!! craig and i had a feeling bitchhhh**

Kenny: **so THAT’S why you and cartman have been acting so weird lately. yall fucked yet?**

Cartman: **kenny stfu.**

Kenny: **what! it’s a valid question**

Cartman: **fuck you**

With both Cartman and Butters in the group chat, they received a bunch of congratulations.

Cartman: **god stop. plz. this is embarrassing.**

Cartman: **it’s really not a big deal**

Kenny: **aww you’re blushing aren’t you!**

Craig: **welcome to the buttfuckers club**

Clyde: **Craig! only you and tweek are the buttfuckers here. and now eric and butters. not the rest of us! and technically only the tops are the buttfuckers and the bottoms are the buttfucked**

Craig: **lmao**

Jimmy: **yo real question tho who tops**

Cartman: **we havent fucked yet!!!!! get it through your thickass skulls**

Kyle:  **probably butters lolll**

Token:  **deadass lmfao**

Cartman:  **ok firST OF ALL**

Stan hung up with Wendy. “Wow, dude,” he said. “Cartman and Butters. Who would’ve guessed?”

Kyle said, “Yeah. I’m not surprised by the fact that Cartman’s gay, just more the fact he’s dating Butters.”

“Really?” Kenny said. “I’m not surprised by either. Don’t you remember all the shit Cartman’s said and done to Leo? Like when he stuck Leo’s dick in his mouth and complimented him on his penis size back in fourth grade?”

“Oh yeah,” Kyle said.

Stan laughed, “Why, Kyle? Are you wishing you were Butters right now?”

Kyle gagged. “Gross! No, never. I’d rather fucking die.”

Stan raised an eyebrow and Kyle hurled a pillow at him.

“Honestly, I’m just glad Cartman’s finally come to terms with that part of himself. Took him long enough,” Kyle said.

“Yeah.”

“Totally.”


End file.
